Digital photography can allow for a sequence of images to be stitched or glued together to provide for a relatively seamless transition from one image to the next. Further, images, such as human-scale lateral images, can be collected while traveling along a route, such as a street, and/or generated from other local imagery sources, for example. Stitching such images together can provide a user experience of travelling along a particular locale, for example.